wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Main Page
Confused in Catazhan? Check out the Catazhan guide! Kirkburn3.png|WoWWiki:About The free Warcraft cat info source anyone can edit! Started in 2004, MeoWWiki.com now has over articles. New to the kitty wiki? Scroll down! Selected breeds index Icon-search-22x22.png|Special:Search ' ' * [[Character|'Your cat' »]] ** Pedigrees ** Breeds ** Clowders ** Professionz ** Fur styles * [[Gameplay|'Playtime!' »]] ** Kitty kombat ** Cat verses Cat ** Questz ** Raidz ** Eventz * [[Guides|'Caring for your cat' »]] ** Kitty guide ** Choosing a cat ** Instance guidez ** Prowling guide ** For more, join the [[Guides|'Guide pride']] * [[World|'The territory' »]] ** Lore ** Instancez ** Creaturez ** Zonez ** Mapz * [[Community info|'Community meowing' »]] ** Feline news ** Patchez ** Fansitez ** Guilds ** Realms (servers) * [[Category|'Popular cats!' »]] ** Cat-speak ** Anatomy of a cat ** Toys ** ''Felis catus'' NPCs ** Questz * [[Interface Customization|'Kitten Kustomization Portal' »]] ** Mew-I Beginners Guide ** Mew-I FAQ ** World of Warcraft API ** Events ** Widget API ** What are AddOns? ** Hosted AddOn pages ** Macroz ** For more, join the [[Interface Customization|'Mew-I pride']] * [[Official site|'Official sitez' »]] ** WoW US – Website / forums ** WoW EU – Website / forums ** Blizzard – Website * [[Forum tracker|'Mewing trackers' »]] ** BlueTracker ** Thottbot: News Alternative purring wikis » – French: WikiWoW.com / German: WoW-Wiki.net MeoWWiki news » Featured feline! » *'1st April 2007' – The wiki is now all about the cats of Warcraft! We have added a Featured Article (FA) section and expanded the MeoWWiki news section. In addition, the many of the links have been reappraised and in some cases, altered. We hope you enjoy it, and we appreciate any feedback you may have on this or any other part of the site! *'29th March 2007' – New guideline! See MeoWWiki:Signature. *'28th March 2007' – MeoWWiki now has a favicon (info)! *'17th March 2007' – Please welcome the newest addition to the administrator ranks, Baggins! *'15th March 2007' – Join the MeoWWiki IRC channel! Currently, many of our administrators idle on the channel, and it's an excellent way to get in touch with us if you have any problems. Cats (Felis catus) are carnivorous predators that usually hunt by sneaking up on their prey to pounce upon it. They vary in size from a few pounds to several hundred pounds, and most wild cats can kill prey considerably larger than themselves. Only a few species of cat are strong swimmers. Cats are found in Teldrassil, Darkshore, Dun Morogh, the Stonetalon Mountains, Azuremyst Isle, Mulgore, the Barrens, the Alterac Mountains, the Hillsbrad Foothills, Winterspring, Stranglethorn Vale, the Swamp of Sorrows, the Badlands, Thousand Needles, Zul'Gurub, the Ghostlands, Eversong Forest, and Durotar. A type of cat called a Saber is also the night elf racial mount. Cats often say "meow". More MeoWWiki news » Previous featured feline » – Arthas Menethil What is MeoWWiki? » ' , policies and guidelines »' MeoWWiki is a wiki dedicated to cataloguing the cats of Blizzard Entertainment's Warcraft Universe (with a focus, though not priority, on World of Warcraft), covering the entire Warcraft series of games, RPG reference books, strategy guides, novels and other sources. However, this is not Wikipedia, and we have slightly different ways of doing things. For more info, see About MeoWWiki. So why a Warcraft kitty wiki? As you're going through looking for information, if you see something that's incorrect, you can correct it. If you see any information that's missing, you can add it. This way, the information here should be as up to date as possible, instead of having to wait for a small group of people to update the information as the world changes. The more people that use the MeoWWiki, the more up to date the information will be! , and check out for information on how to get started with editing pages. You can use the sandbox to play around with wiki editing. If you're looking for things to do, check out the things to do category! * ** Community catnip ** ** Offsite Meta-Wiki help * [[WoWWiki:Where to ask a question|'Questions and answers' »]] ** Where to ask a question ** Village pump (general MeoWWiki Q&A scratch pole) ** Warcraft pump (general Warcraft Q&A scratch pole) * [[WoWWiki:Policies|'MeoWWiki policies' »]] * [[WoWWiki:Guidelines|'MeoWWiki guidelines' »]] * [[WoWWiki:About|'MeoWWiki information' »]] ** MeoWWiki FAQ ** All pages in the MeoWWiki category ** Site support and donations ' ' – }} Desperate for cat-less main page? Evil, mean, uncaring soul? Visit WoWWiki:Main Page Dev, you cad! __NOEDITSECTION__